Reflected In Your Beautiful Eyes
by Myrne
Summary: Blaine has the best little nephew ever. That's why he's agreed to babysit him once every other week while his brother and sister-in-law are working. And hey, maybe he will finally work up the courage to speak to that gorgeous barista in the coffee shop around the corner.
1. Chapter 1

**Reflected In Your Beautiful Eyes**

**Main characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
**Important side characters: **Cooper Anderson, Lars Anderson, Runa Anderson, Linnea Falk, Pam Anderson, Richard Anderson (Blaine and Cooper's father)  
**Other side characters: **Leah, Runa and Linnea's parents (who will get names when they will actually be present in the story, in this chapter they're only mentioned)  
**Pairings: **Klaine, Cooper/Runa, Pam/Richard  
**Fandom: **Glee  
**Author: **Myrne  
**Rated: **T  
**Summary: **Blaine has the best little nephew ever. That's why he's agreed to babysit him once every other week while his brother and sister-in-law are working. And hey, maybe he will finally work up the courage to speak to that gorgeous barista in the coffee shop around the corner.  
**Important: **I don't own Glee and their characters! I also apologize for any mistakes. English is not my mother tongue. This story is Blaine P.O.V. fully.

Oh hello! I'm back with another story.

I couldn't help but to go and write this. I babysit my wonderful little nephew every other week on Friday and it has been a blast so far. He's the cutest boy. So I wanted to transform it into Klaine. So the baby's name in this story is the same as my nephew's name. It's a common name here in the Netherlands, but it's originally from Scandinavia. That's why Cooper's wife is Norwegian. Oops, one secret already out of the way. Well, I won't spoil the rest, so go on and read the story!

Hope you like the first chapter. I have no idea yet how long the story will be. I guess you will find out sometime in the future.

**Chapter 1**

"Are you still okay with this, Blaine?"

Blaine looked up at his big brother, who was currently holding his 7 month old son in his arms, who was looking around the room with big, adoring eyes. Blaine's heart melted at his cute, little face and that was why he was currently making a deal with his brother to babysit his nephew every other week on Friday.

When Cooper and Runa moved to New York, both a new job somewhere in one of New York's many office buildings, Blaine knew he wanted to do something for them. Lars was Blaine's first nephew and he loved him dearly, but he had missed so much when the little family was still living in Los Angeles and Blaine was here, in New York.

Babysitting every week would be impossible, but once every other week he could handle. He didn't have any classes then and if Blaine was lucky, Lars would nap for two hours twice during the day, so Blaine had some time to do homework.

Because of the deal between Cooper and Runa and their family, Lars didn't have to go to daycare even one day a week. On Monday, Cooper would have his work from home day, Tuesdays would be for grandma Pam to babysit (who had also moved to New York, together with her husband, when it was clear both their boys would be living there), Wednesdays were for Runa's parents, who were both Norwegian, but had been living in the USA for the past twenty years, Thursdays was Runa's work from home day and Friday would be divided between Blaine and Runa's sister, Linnea.

Blaine was glad that the whole family was all within an hour's subway drive from each other. Blaine not only had good contacts with his own family, but also with Runa and her sister and parents. They were a perfect family and Blaine didn't want it any other way.

Even his father had turned over a whole leaf. When Blaine came out to his parents when he was thirteen, his father had reacted coldly. It took him two years to see his son hadn't changed one bit and was still his bubbly, career driven, dramatic son he was before, only now he took home boys instead of girls.

Blaine moved to New York the second after he gratuated high school. He had an amazing time at Dalton Academy, an all boys school in Westerville, but he had the desperate want to flee narrow-minded, homophobic Ohio as soon as possible.

Living in New York had been a breath of fresh air. He could be who ever he was and not be judged by it. Gay guys weren't exactly rare there and there were cases even more flamboyant than Blaine. The only thing that made people question Blaine's sexuality was his over-use of hairgel. His hair was plastered to his head like a helmet, but Blaine prefered it that way. He didn't want people knowing of his wild curls, was that such a big deal?

His brother often teased him about it, but Linnea and Runa loved his natural hair and often begged him to leave it like that. Only when he didn't have to leave the house, he would leave it ungelled, and only for his favorite (and only) sister-in-law and her sister.

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by a door opening and Runa entered, opening her arms and cooing in Lars' direction, whose eyes grew even bigger and started to bounce in Cooper's arms. Cooper handed the baby over to Runa, who dumped the bags full of groceries in the corner of their livingroom and started walking around with him, bouncing him in her arms and humming a Norwegian song.

"Blainey, I heard from Coop you are gonna do the babysitting on Friday? That's amazing! Linnea also agreed, so Lars doesn't have to go to day care until he's a bit older."

Runa didn't want Lars at day care until he was atleast one, because of the high risks of catching anything health related. Babies were much more exposed to bacteria and viruses. Eventually Lars would go to day care, because it would be great for his social skills, but until then his whole family would take care of him.

"Yes, Ru, I will take care of your cute, but slightly crazy baby." Blaine pointed at Lars, who was currently squealing loudly and highly in Runa's ears, who covered one with her free hand, laughing, which caused Lars to laugh back, which made Cooper and Blaine to laugh too.

"He is crazy," Cooper agreed. "But that's just because his uncle is."

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed, still laughing and punching Cooper against the shoulder with his fist.

It was currently Sunday and the house was pretty much cleaned up already, despite of the family having moved there on Wednesday. There were still some boxes unpacked, but Cooper and Runa would take the next few weeks to take care of them. Tomorrow, both of them would start their new jobs. Cooper would have to go to the office to get training, so Pam would babysit an extra day.

Blaine had just started his second year at NYU, studying English & American Literature, when Cooper and Runa had announced their pregnancy. Blaine hadn't known they were trying, so he was surprised when Cooper and Runa had facetimed, holding up a shirt with 'congratulations future uncle' on it. Blaine had almost dropped his phone in shock and had then let out a rather feminine scream.

Cooper and Runa were living in Los Angeles at the time, because Cooper was still trying to make it into the world of Hollywood. After yet another series of failed auditions and a heavy talk where Runa started crying and saying she wanted to see Cooper happy, but they also needed money to provide for their family.

Cooper had agreed, and he had found a job at an LA law firm, where he soon worked himself up to the executive secretary of the CEO. But then Runa got the opportunity of a lifetime, getting a job at Harper's Bazaar. The only catch was, it was in New York.

After yet another long and heavy talk, Cooper and Runa decided to move to New York. Lars had already been born at that time and Runa was still on maternity leave from her work in a hospital, working behind the desk to admit patients.

Their choice to move to New York was made easier when Pam and Richard decided to also move to New York. Blaine was already living there and Pam and Richard were both ready for a new step too. Being in Ohio for way too long, they needed a new adventure.

The day Blaine heard his entire family was moving to New York was the third best day of his life, after the birth of his cutest, little nephew and the day his father told him he accepted him for who he really was. Blaine made friends rather easily, but still he needed his family. Before, they were scattered around the country and now they were so close to each other, it was amazing.

Now, Blaine was in the middle of his third year at NYU and he was busier than ever. Between his classes, he was writing an actual novel and he was also working in the school's library two nights a week. While his parents provided him with enough money, he still wanted to feel the responsibility of having a part time job.

The only thing lacking in Blaine's life was a boyfriend. He was 22 and he never had a serious boyfriend other than the occasional fling. The longest 'relationship' lasted three months, in which him and said boyfriend had seen each other six times because of their ridiculous differences in schedules.

Blaine was ready for something serious, especially since his big brother had a kid now and was happily married and had his whole life figured out. Sure, Cooper couldn't perform his dream job, but he was still happy with Runa, Lars and his new job opportunity at a NY law firm.

But until Blaine could magically find the love of his life, he would be content with studying, reading, writing, drinking lots of coffee with Cooper, Runa and Linnea and babysitting Lars.

"You are the best uncle in the whole wide world!" Runa said to Blaine, while still bouncing Lars up and down, who was getting restless in her arms. She put him down on the playing mat and Lars immediately pressed a button which played an instrumental version of 'the wheels on the bus'.

Blaine laughed and soon the whole family was laughing, including Lars, who was watching his parents and uncle with sparkling eyes.

"I know, Ru, and now I need to go back home. I reserved the afternoon for writing my book."

"Oh, your book!" Cooper clapped his hands, while he sat down next to Lars, stroking his back.

"Yes, it's coming along amazingly. I already have one hundred pages written down," Blaine announced proudly. He grabbed his jacket and his bag and put them on. He sank down and pressed a loud and wet kiss on Lars' cheek, which made the baby giggle.

"Bye, little monkey. Behave! And I'll see you this Friday."

Lars continued playing without really paying any more attention to his uncle, so Blaine turned to his brother and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks again, squirt," Cooper said quietly and released his little brother.

Blaine hugged Runa too, who uttered the same words as her husband. Blaine just nodded and walked to the door, opening it and smiling brightly when he heard Lars squealing again. It was the cutest sound ever and no one could convince him otherwise.

Outside, he looked around the neighbourhood. Cooper and Runa had found a wonderful two bedroom apartment in Brooklyn, close to the Brooklyn Bridge. Blaine himself lived in Manhattan, the lucky son of a bitch he was. He got a crazy, cheap deal when he moved out of the dorms at the end of the second year. He shared a small two bedroom apartment with Leah, a nice, blonde girl who had a full cheerleading scholarship at the Athletics department of NYU. They were good friends, but still had their different lives, which worked perfectly for them as roommates.

Blaine moved to the nearest subway station, but not before stopping in a coffee shop just around the corner of Cooper and Runa's apartment. Once inside, he scanned the menu and decided to just go for a simple black coffee, just to stay awake and alert for the afternoon to write his book.

He was checking his email on his phone when he heard a polite cough. Looking up, he saw a boy his age looking at him with sparkling eyes and an amused smile around his lips. Blaine concluded the boy was gorgeous, so he put away his phone to pay his full attention to the pretty boy.

"Good afternoon, and what can I get you this lovely afternoon?"

At a loss for any smart words, Blaine just squeaked out he wanted a black coffee. The pretty boy nodded, furrowing his eyebrows and started making the coffee, after he received the payment.

Blaine was a bit mad at himself when he exited the coffee shop with a paper cup in his hands, the hot temperature of the coffee warming up his cold hands. While he was okay enough at friendly chatter, he often found himself at a loss for words when he thought the person he was talking to was handsome. It was a shame really, because Blaine really thought this guy was gorgeous… and gay! And that was pretty convenient, considering the guy had to be gay, or atleast bi sexual, to be able to date him.

But here he was thinking about dating a guy he hadn't even said a full sentence to. He should just try and forget about the amazing blue/green/grey eyes that had captivated him immediately.

It proved harder than expected, though. When Blaine came home forty minutes later, he still had the picture of the pretty eyes in his head. He opened his computer and opened the document of the book.

But the new page stayed blank for the rest of the afternoon, for the eyes of the pretty boy, who was still a stranger to Blaine, couldn't leave his mind. He had no idea why he had such a strong reaction to a stranger, but he couldn't really help himself.

That night, Blaine went to bed, tossing and turning for two hours until he fell asleep, dreaming of the very same eyes he had thought about all day.

* * *

The next day Blaine woke up exhausted. It was Monday, which meant a full day of nothing but classes. He groaned and forced himself to get out of bed. It was hard though, currently cold outside and Blaine forgot to close the window last night.

He heard Leah already walking around in their tiny kitchen, probably cooking breakfast. He made sure to make a lot of noise, so Leah heard him and hopefully made some extra food.

When he appeared in the kitchen, he proved to be right. A plate with some scrambled eggs with bacon and a piece of toast was sitting on the tiny kitchen table, the chair across of Blaine's already vacant with Leah, her bouncy curls framing her pretty face.

"I don't know how you do it," Blaine yawned as he wiped his tired eyes. "Cooking breakfast like that every day. It's not even 7am and you're already full of life."

"Going to bed every night around the same time helps, Blainey boy," Leah joked and stuck out her tongue when Blaine threw a piece of egg towards her face, which bounced off her glasses on the floor. "You're so cleaning that up later."

"Ofcourse, Leah, you cooked, so I clean, that's the rule in his household." Blaine then devoured his delicious breakfast and Leah read the paper on her iPad, shoving it towards Blaine when she stood up and put her plate and glass in the sink.

"You can read the paper now, I have to go for an early practice." Leah grabbed her sports bag from her room and disappeared out of the apartment, leaving Blaine alone with his thoughts.

When distracted, Blaine found himself not thinking about the pretty boy from the coffee shop that much, but when there were no sounds, no people around him, he thought about him all right…

He needed to talk to someone about this, before he would drive himself crazy. But first he actually needed to go to school to follow a day's worth of classes. He wasn't looking forward to it, but maybe he could stop by Linnea later to talk and have lunch.

Linnea also went to NYU, also studying at the English departement, only she wanted to become an English teacher, so she had slightly different subjects than him. He knew on Monday she had classes aswell, so she should be rather easy to track down.

At school, Blaine moved to the lecture hall rather quickly, where he bumped into Linnea as he entered the big room. He squeaked which made her squeak and then they gave each other an excited hug. They didn't have many classes together, but Linnea quickly told Blaine she did this for extra credit.

They saw down next to each other, opening their laptops. Soon, the lecturer appeared and the class began. It was a rather boring History of Poetry class, which was mandatory for Blaine. He didn't care for poetry that much, since he was more a novel kind of guy. But hey, everyone cared about something and some people digged poetry. Good for them.

Linnea was busy taking notes on her laptop, but Blaine found himself daydreaming about pretty boy again. He desperately needed to know his name, because it felt wrong refering to him as 'pretty boy', even if it was just in his mind. The boy deserved a name, just as pretty as his face.

"Hello? Earth to Blaine?" Linnea waved her hand in front of Blaine's face, who snapped out of his thoughts, looking up quickly.

"Oh, hey, sorry..." Blaine mumbled and tried to pay attention again, taking some important notes on his laptop. He saw Linnea grinning to herself, probably not thinking Blaine would notice.

After class, Linnea pulled Blaine towards the cafetaria, since their next class wouldn't start for the next hour or so. She bought Blaine and herself a cup of coffee and sat down, sliding the cup in front of Blaine.

"Okay, spill."

"How do you know I have something to spill other than my coffee?" Blaine joked, but was met with Linnea's stern face and he rolled his eyes, sticking out his tongue in her direction. "Okay, fine. I have news. I met a guy…"

Linnea shrieked rather loudly, which caused a few curious students to look up from their books and watch them intently. Blaine stomped her shoulder with his fist and Linnea whispered something that sounded like 'sorry'.

"Anyway… before you freak out. I don't even know his name. I only know he works at a coffee shop around the corner from Coop, Ru and Lars and he has gorgeous eyes and perfectly styled brown hair."

"Oh, but Blainey, you already have it bad," Linnea teased, but listened to Blaine's story of the boy in the coffee shop and how he had failed to say something clever.

"That just means you have to go back. You are gonna be there often enough. Babysitting or just visiting, so you have no excuse not to go," Linnea said after Blaine was done.

"Isn't that a tad creepy?" Blaine asked worriedly, frowning, while he sipped his cooled down coffee. Linnea did the same.

"No way. Romances often start in public places. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"You're right. What would I ever do without you?" Blaine asked dramatically.

Linnea laughed her amazing, but loud laugh and wrapped her arms around him. "Be miserable."

"Yes, exactly," Blaine mumbled and hugged Linnea back.

* * *

On Friday, Blaine woke up because of his alarm. When he saw the time he groaned. 6am. But he needed to be at Coop and Ru's at 7am, because they had to leave for work around 7.15am. Blaine forced himself out of bed, which he had to do for the past few days now. He was just so tired every single day, balancing school, work and spare time like he did.

At 7.01am, Blaine was in Brooklyn, in front of Cooper and Runa's apartment and called Cooper on his cell phone, because he knew Lars would still be asleep. Cooper buzzed him into the apartment and Blaine met his brother and Runa having breakfast in the kitchen, while they whispered to each other.

Blaine hugged his brother and sister-in-law quickly and put his stuff away. He went over the most important things, like Lars' food schedule and play preferences and stuff, and then Cooper and Runa had to leave to go to work.

It was now 7.15am and if he had to believe Cooper and Runa, Lars wouldn't wake up for another two hours. So Blaine took a book from school and started reading.

Two hours later, he heard little cries coming from the bedroom. Blaine put his book away and entered the room as quietly as possible. When he saw Lars fussing in his little sleeping bag, his whole body on top of the blankets, Blaine lifted him out of the crib carefully and laying him down on Cooper and Runa's bed, where he removed the sleeping bag.

"Hey there, buddy! Did you have a good sleep? I bet you did!"

He received a cute smile from Lars and he walked with him to the living room, where he changed Lars' diaper and put Lars in a cute, yellow sweater with koala bears on it and simple, grey, stretchy trousers.

Lars seemed happy enough, despite not having his parents around and having Blaine around on his own for the first time. He played on his playing mat for some time and then he started whining a bit.

Blaine quickly grabbed a bottle of milk and put the pacifier in Lars' mouth, who started sucking on it happily. After a full bottle of milk, Blaine crushed some strawberries and fed them to Lars, who opened his mouth willingly. He loved strawberries and it was endearing to see how he eagerly he opened his mouth, like a little bird in a nest.

It was 10.30am when Lars was done eating, so Blaine planned to go outside for a while, since it was actually a nice day. The sun was out and there were almost no clouds in the sky. Blaine made himself ready, tying the baby sling around his torso and putting Lars in it. When he was satisfied with how Lars was in it (and he checked it twice, just like Cooper taught him), he grabbed the spare keys to Cooper and Runa's apartment and his wallet and left the house.

Outside, Blaine breathed in the fresh air and supported Lars' body with both hands. Lars was looking around with big eyes and was checking out the world.

"Well, buddy. You look happy. Do you mind going to the coffee shop for a little while? I need my caffeine fix and I'm sorry, but your parents don't have a nice coffee machine."

Maybe it was crazy to talk to a baby who wouldn't talk back, but Blaine just wanted to talk to someone and if the only person probably willing to listen was his little nephew of barely 8 months old, then he would take it.

He entered the same coffee shop as the week before and his heart skipped a beat. He had done an okay job the past week. He hadn't thought about the pretty boy with the pretty eyes and the pretty hair for that much.

But there he was again… Behind the counter, helping customers in a very polite manner. And he still was as gorgeous as Blaine could remember. He cleared his throat and moved up to the counter, standing behind in line.

When he was first in line again, he ordered the same black coffee as last week, but still he couldn't get other words out of his mouth. Only his coffee order and a polite 'thank you' and 'please' when he handed pretty boy the money.

But, different than last time, the boy was wearing a name tag. 'Kurt' it read in a simple black fond. But for Blaine it wasn't that simple. He finally had a name with the gorgeous face.

And now he just had to work up the courage to actually speak words to him…

* * *

Oops, I think I might be in love with the friendship between Linnea and Blaine. Linnea is a much bigger character than anticipated. Oops, sorry not sorry. Let me know if you want to know more about Linnea or Runa or any of my other OC's!


	2. Chapter 2

**Reflected In Your Beautiful Eyes**

**Main characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
**Important side characters: **Cooper Anderson, Lars Anderson, Runa Anderson, Linnea Falk  
**Other side characters: **Pam Anderson, Richard Anderson, Leah  
**Pairings: **Klaine, Cooper/Runa, Pam/Richard  
**Fandom: **Glee  
**Author: **Myrne  
**Rated: **T  
**Summary: **Blaine has the best little nephew ever. That's why he's agreed to babysit him once every other week while his brother and sister-in-law are working. And hey, maybe he will finally work up the courage to speak to that gorgeous barista from the coffee shop around the corner.  
**Important: **I don't own Glee and their characters! I also apologize for any mistakes. English is not my mother tongue. This story is Blaine P.O.V. fully.

I think I went too far with giving Cooper and Runa a role in this story. I just love them really much and I wished Cooper was included in canon Glee more than just one episode. He should have been at the wedding, even though he couldn't know his brother would get married there. Blaine's mom was there?

But anyways, enjoy this second chapter of 'Reflected In Your Beautiful Eyes'. The title is from 'Barcelona' from Ed Sheeran. I love this song and I love the city Barcelona, even though the song itself has nothing to do with this story. This quote suits though, so this happened.

**Chapter 2**

Blaine was a mess and he drove everyone around him crazy with his Kurt-talk. It had been a week since his second encounter with the beautiful boy and he his obsession hadn't lessened even a little bit.

After he had paid and had collected the coffee, it hadn't taken long for Lars to fuss in the baby sling, which forced Blaine to have to take his coffee outside and go back to Cooper and Runa's apartment to let his baby nephew take a nap.

He had glanced in the direction of Kurt one last time, but he was busy working. Ofcourse he wasn't interested in Blaine. It was just a silly, little crush and Blaine should get over it.

Well, a week had passed and Blaine hadn't plucked up the courage yet to go back to the coffee shop. He had been over at Cooper and Runa's many times, but he just didn't know what he should say. Linnea, Runa, Cooper, Leah and even his parents all gave different advices and Blaine's head was full of it.

That was why he found himself standing in front of the coffee shop one day, staring through the window, seeing Kurt do his thing perfectly. Blaine had volunteered to take Lars outside for a walk, so Cooper and Runa could clean up the place without being distracted by their baby boy.

Blaine was currently bouncing in place with Lars hanging, kicking his feet excitedly and also kicking his uncle in the stomach.

"Hey, dearest nephew of mine…" Blaine laughed and looked through the window again. He saw Kurt looking at him at precisely the same time and Blaine quickly looked away, widening his eyes and quickly pressed a kiss on Lars' head, turning around and continuing his way around the block.

"He saw me, Lars, that was probably the creepiest thing I have done in a very long time."

Baby Lars only let out a loud squeal and Blaine sighed deeply, moving himself and his little nephew through the streets of Brooklyn, New York.

"I am a failure when it comes to men…" Blaine mumbled when he passed the coffee shop again, and he couldn't help but sneak a peek again. Kurt was still there, his wonderful hair a bit ruffled after a day's work.

Back at the apartment of his brother and sister-in-law, Blaine unhooked Lars from the baby sling and put him into bed, because it was way past his bed time already and he had been tired for a while now.

He slipped quietly into the living room, keeping the door slightly open to be able to hear Lars and sat down on the couch next to his brother and sister-in-law, who offered him a hot cup of tea.

"Thanks, guys," Blaine sighed and wrapped his hands around the cup of tea, warming his hands and blowing into the hot beverage.

"Uhoh, you look like you've seen a ghost," Runa exclaimed, while she grabbed a chocolate bar and opened it, breaking off pieces and offering them to her husband and brother-in-law.

"That's probably because he has. It's probably Kurt, the gorgeous barista from the coffee shop around the corner. Little Blaine here has a crush!" Cooper sing-songed, while ignoring the hateful glare he got from Blaine.

"It's nothing like that! I appreciate beauty, that's all…" Blaine mumbled, but knew Cooper and Runa would look right through him…

"Oh, I call this enormous bullshit, little brother of mine!" Cooper answered and Runa looked at Blaine with narrowed eyes, silently calling him out on his bullshit too.

"Okay, you are right…" Blaine sighed, defeated. "When I was taking Lars for a walk, I stopped in front of the coffee shop to have a look if Kurt would be there. And he was. And he saw me staring. I am the most awkward person when it comes to flirting."

"Yeah, it's not like a natural feeling for flirting runs in the family," Runa snorted and started laughing, probably thinking back to the moment she met Cooper.

"Hey! You swore never to bring up our meeting again ," Cooper protested, not trusting the way his wife's eyes were sparkling in mischief.

"Oh, that's my favourite story!" Blaine exclaimed, glad they had stopped talking about his failed attempt at flirting with Kurt. He clapped in his hands like a small kid wanting an ice cream. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"But you know it already, Blainey," Cooper groaned and sipped his tea, hiding his face behind the big mug.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to be reminded sometimes." Blaine threw a wink into the direction of his brother, who in turn immediately shut his mouth when he saw the way his wife glanced at him.

"Well, Blainey, your dear brother here was at the wonderful American invention that is called Target. It's the biggest mess ever…" Runa started and saw the two Anderson brothers roll their eyes.

"Anyways… Cooper here saw me, was infatuated with the way I looked and proceeded to run into a stack of toiletpaper. When he saw me looking up, he grinned like a mad man and started pointing at me and then at himself and held up a piece of paper and a pen."

Blaine was already laughing, wiping the tears off his cheeks. "Oh boy, it was during his acting years. He always carried random pieces of paper in his pockets in case a fan ran into him and didn't have anything to get his signature on."

Cooper was moping next to his wife and crossed his arms, looking sad. "Hey, I was still young and full of dreams."

"Oh, hey," Runa said quietly, seeing how the mood had changed to more serious. "I know things didn't work out in the acting department. I just want you to know that I'm still really proud of you and I'm honoured to call you my husband. I love you."

Blaine looked at his brother and sister-in-law sharing a sweet kiss with misty eyes. He desperately wanted what these guys were having and he couldn't wait until he was in their shoes, being married and raising an adorable kid.

"Well, we still need to score Blaine a date with this Kurt. I'll consider myself a bad big brother if I don't help my little brother get laid!" Cooper exclaimed, earning a slap on his shoulder from his wife.

Blaine's cheeks turned red and huffed, crossing his arms the same way Cooper did earlier. They really were brothers after all, both drama queens.

"Okay, let's make plans for dinner. Blaine, you wanna join?" Runa quickly changed the subject, before things could turn ugly between the two brothers.

"If it's not too much of a trouble. I do have a shift at the library later tonight though, but not until 8, so I could go to the store, buy something quick and easy and whip it up, while you guys are busy with Lars. I don't mind. We could eat together with Lars instead of later."

"That's a wonderful idea, baby brother," Cooper then proceeded to grab his wallet and fish out some money. "Here, take it, you are a poor student, while we both have steady jobs with okay paychecks. You don't have to feed us. You babysit our kid for free, we should be feeding you."

"Thanks, Coop," Blaine smiled and grabbed his coat, walking out of the apartment to the nearest store, just around the corner.

Inside the store, he walked straight to the quick meals aisle, not really paying attention to his surroundings, which caused him to bump into the first person he met in the store. He yelped and looked up, ready to utter an apology, when he suddenly froze. It was Kurt.

_Okay, Anderson. Come on… Words. You learned speaking 20 years ago, you can do this. It's not that hard…_

But the words wouldn't come and he saw Kurt's bright smile lessen and he didn't want that to happen and there was something in his mind that suddenly clicked and…

"Sorry!" Blaine said quickly, proud he hadn't said aything embarrassing.

"Hey, it's okay…" Kurt said softly and Blaine was again stunned by the beautiful sound of his voice. It was angelic and a bit high, but still a wonderful sound and Blaine wanted to hear it more.

_If you want to hear it more, don't screw this up, Anderson!_

"I'm such an idiot," Blaine blabbered and scratched the back of his head. "Um, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm the guy who sometimes comes to your coffee shop. Um, with a baby?"

"Yes, I do remember. He's adorable, I mean… the kid, not you, obviously!"

Blaine called it a victory when he saw Kurt blush because of the slip up, so he cheered internally. "Um, I do get it, he's the absolute best."

"Not that I don't think you're handsome, I mean, I appreciate beauty when I see it and… okay, I'm just gonna shut up now. You have a son and probably a beautiful partner at home and just pretend you hadn't just bumped into me!" Kurt then wanted to turn around, so Blaine had to act fast, or else…

"Wait! You're completely mistaken. Um, the kid's not mine. It's my brother's, so he's my wonderful little cute nephew and I babysit him every other week when my brother and sister-in-law are working."

Blaine saw Kurt release a deep breath and considered that another victory.

"Oh, that actually makes sense, I thought you were a bit young for kids, but hey, you shouldn't judge right? I mean, we live in a country with many teen pregnancies."

"You're absolutely right. Um… So, since you called me handsome and I heard you throwing in the word 'beauty' aswell, I'm just gonna be bold and ask you for your number…"

"Just like when you were bold and stared right at me through the window of the coffee shop?" Kurt grinned and winked teasingly.

"Oh, you do remember," Blaine groaned and started pouting, which made Kurt laugh loudly.

"Hey, don't be ashamed, I just blabbered in front of my crush. Yes, I do admit I started crushing on you the day you first entered the coffee shop. I wouldn't shut up about you to my friends. Ask them. It's embarrassing."

"Oh, you are just as smitten with me as I am with you. That's… amazing," Blaine mumbled and started blushing. This conversation should have been extremely awkward, but he actually loved the way Kurt was also nervous and it was cute as hell.

"Why are we both so bad at flirting?" Kurt suddenly asked and Blaine saw Kurt take a deep breath. "Let me try again. I remember you asking for my number. You look amazing, so I'm gonna go ahead and ask you for your number. Please, if you could put your number in my phone?"

Blaine did an internal dance and grabbed Kurt's phone, adding his number in and handing it back, throwing in a flirty wink, which earned him a wink back, making his knees all wobbly. Oh, he was so smitten.

"I think that second attempt at us flirting went way better, don't you think?" Kurt joked and Blaine nodded eagerly.

"Yes, it earned you my phone number. But hey, I do like the way we are a bit awkward. You don't need to change yourself for a guy," Blaine answered truthfully.

"Yes, you're absolutely right. You've seen the real Kurt Hummel." Kurt then gasped and his eyes grew big. "That reminds me. I just got a number from a guy while I don't even know his name!"

Blaine's eyes turned darker and smiled at Kurt. "Good luck finding a name you don't recognize in your phone. I expect a text tonight."

Blaine then left the shop, having no groceries for dinner with Cooper and Runa. He wanted to keep the mystery alive for a little bit longer. He considered that alright flirting and he just hoped Kurt agreed.

He walked back to his brother's apartment, purchasing some food from a Chinese shop just down the apartment. He figured it would work, since it was almost Lars' dinner time aswell.

Now the ball was in Kurt's hands. He didn't have Kurt's number, so he had to wait for him to text. It added a sense of adventure to the whole flirting though. But still, he couldn't wait for that first text.

He entered the apartment with Lars squealing in his chair, while Runa was feeding him some kind of mashed up vegetable. Lars was looking up when he saw his uncle enter the living room and squealed even harder. All three adults pushed their hands over their ears and Lars just looked at every single one of them with big eyes.

Blaine laughed and put the plastic bag with food on the table. "Sorry guys, I had a bit of flirting to do in the supermarket, so I needed to leave the shop with no groceries whatsoever."

He then proceeded to tell the story of how he ran into Kurt. Runa approved of the way he kept the mystery alive by leaving at that exact moment.

"I think you can expect a text tonight. I don't know how many contacts he has in his phone, but he should be able to find it rather quickly."

"I hope so," Blaine asked truthfully, chewing on a piece of meat thoughtfully. He had done a great job at flirting and he loved the way he was getting more and more bold with Kurt.

* * *

Blaine sighed deeply. It was currently 11pm and he just finished his shift at the NYU library. He had to close down, so the books that students hadn't put away after studying were for him to put back. Luckily he had the system memorized, which was convenient.

When he did his last check throughout the big room, he couldn't help but to think about Kurt. He still hadn't received a text from him. He had checked throughout the evening, in between students checking in books or chatting with fellow English Literature students and discussing certain poems.

This job was good for social contacts and students started recognizing him and he them. There were several students that shared classes with Blaine. Linnea even popped by and listened to him rant about Kurt for several minutes, until a student politely cleared her throat to check out a book.

Linnea hung around for a few more minutes, until she announced she would go home to study. She wasn't the type to hang around in libraries. She prefered the comfort of home when studying. Blaine wasn't like that. He loved libraries. He was found in the libraby even outside of work hours. He loved the way they were designed. He loved the endless amounts of books running all the way up to the ceiling. It was mesmerizing.

Blaine cleaned up his desk, throwing away the half eaten apple and his empty bottle of water. He turned off all the lights, locked the door and brought the key to the library back to the safe, where it would be picked up by the day librarian the next morning.

A subway ride later, Blaine finally made it home and threw his bag in the corner of his room. By the lack of sounds coming from Leah's room, she probably was already asleep, so Blaine tried to make no sound when he did his night routine.

In bed, he grabbed a book and started reading, but he felt himself getting distracted. His eyes kept moving to his phone to see if he had missed any texts. He shouldn't be this obsessed. Kurt was probably a busy man. He had a job in a coffee shop, but maybe he was also a student, who had to work a lot more than Blaine to provide for his expensive life in the city. He knew nothing about the young man, but if it was Blaine's call, that would soon change.

Suddenly, Blaine felt extremely tired and closed the book, turning off his light. Then, the room brightened when his phone alerted him of a new text message. Quickly, he opened his phone and his heart started beating faster when he saw an unknown number.

_I absolutely hate you. I have tons of clients in my phone. I don't know all their names. So I proceeded to text several of them and I got some eager responses. That just sounds like I'm a gigolo or something, which I promise I'm not. When I don't work at the coffee shop, I am a Vogue intern, which ofcourse pays next to nothing. But then I saw 'Blaine' and that name just suits you. So here I am, hoping to honest god that you are the handsome guy who stalked me in the coffee shop and I had a cute conversation with in the supermarket earlier today. – Kurt._

Blaine tried not to squeal. The text was seriously long. It must have costed at least three texts to send that and Blaine was happy Kurt thought he was worth that.

_How do you know I'm not some other client who just claims to be the one you met this afternoon? No, I'm kidding. It's me. I'm Blaine Anderson, I have the cutest nephew in the whole wide world and I have a brother who teases me for not shutting up about one Kurt Hummel, a barista and Vogue intern. I can't wait to get to know you better. Hope you feel the same way. – Blaine._

Blaine clicked 'send' before he could really think about what he typed. He just hoped he wasn't being too forward…. Although, their whole conversation this afternoon had been forward. So he really shouldn't be worried.

_I feel the absolute same way. Let me take you out on a date. Please say yes? – Kurt._

A soft squeal left Blaine's mouth when he read the response he got, not even a minute after he had send his. Kurt wanted to go on a date!

_It would be an absolute honour, Kurt Hummel. Just tell me when and I'll check my schedule. – Blaine._

Blaine waited for a response eagerly. Sleep could wait for a little while longer. He didn't have any classes until noon anyways, so he could sleep in.

_Are you free this Friday? Say around 8pm? I can come pick you up at home like a real gentleman. – Kurt._

Blaine quickly checked his calender in his phone and smirked, already planning his response in his mind.

_Make it 8.30pm and I'm all yours. I have a shift at the NYU library until 8.15. If you want, you can come pick me up there. I love the way you are being all gentlemanny. – Blaine._

Blaine didn't care he was shamelessly flirting. Kurt asked for it. Kurt was so special, he could already feel it. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Kurt Hummel, and then some more.

_I will be there to pick you up. You won't know what hits you after you've met the gentleman that is Kurt Hummel. I am raised by my father and he would be ashamed if I wouldn't pick you up on our first date. – Kurt._

Blaine grinned so widely it hurt his cheeks, but he didn't care in the slighest. He had just planned a date with a guy he was dreaming about for weeks and it felt amazing.

_Kurt? – Blaine._

Blaine just had to wait for 15 seconds to get a reply.

_Yes? – Kurt._

_I can't wait – Blaine._

_Me neither. – Kurt._

With his phone still in his hands, Blaine fell asleep, a wide smile around his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reflected In Your Beautiful Eyes**

**Main characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
**Important side characters: **Cooper Anderson, Lars Anderson, Runa Anderson, Linnea Falk  
**Other side characters: **Pam Anderson, Richard Anderson, Leah  
**Pairings: **Klaine, Cooper/Runa, Pam/Richard  
**Fandom: **Glee  
**Author: **Myrne  
**Rated: **T  
**Summary: **Blaine has the best little nephew ever. That's why he's agreed to babysit him once every other week while his brother and sister-in-law are working. And hey, maybe he will finally work up the courage to speak to that gorgeous barista from the coffee shop around the corner.  
**Important: **I don't own Glee and their characters! I also apologize for any mistakes. English is not my mother tongue. This story is Blaine P.O.V. fully.

OH HELLO.

This story is basically just an excuse for me to write Klaine fluff (and maybe smut, I don't know, I'm really scared about it, because it's been a while dajfdlkadf). Also Kurt is a major romantic guy in this story. Sorry not sorry. He has been raised by Burt Hummel, so I rest my case.

SO ENJOY.

**Chapter 3**

Blaine was a mess again, but now for all different reasons than the week before. He had a date with Kurt in less than two hours and he was not okay. He kept slipping books from his hands or sending students to the wrong aisle when they asked about a specific book. It was getting out of hand and he seriously needed to focus or else he would get fired.

"Okay, Anderson, man up. It's just a date, just a date with a gorgeous man. No big deal," Blaine mumbled to himself when no one was near him and he took a deep breath. The tickles in his stomach didn't stop pestering him, but his head was more down to earth than before, so he could actually focus on his job.

When the clock was nearing 8.15pm, Blaine was chatting to Brett, the other evening librarian, also a student, who would take over his shift until closing time. What Blaine wasn't prepared for though, was seeing Kurt enter with one single rose in his hand. Blaine's stomach was bugging him again as soon as he saw the picture.

Brett pushed him in the direction of Kurt, giving him the thumbs up. Blaine quickly glanced into a mirror on the desk and ran his hand through his hair to flatten it down a little.

"It looks great, you look great, Blaine."

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt standing in front of him, a slight blush on his face and holding out the rose in the direction of Blaine. He took it with a similar slight blush and stuck it in the side of his backpack.

"Thanks, Kurt. You look great aswell…" Blaine looked all the way down Kurt's body in fantastic clothes and felt himself staring at the endless legs and slightly toned arms in a delicious looking shirt that hugged him in all the right places.

Kurt was staring right back, although Blaine couldn't imagine him looking as good as Kurt. He got a bit shy under the intense stare of Kurt, though, so he must have done something right.

"So, uh… Hey!" Blaine stammered out and he saw Kurt shake his head and look up with a bright smile around his face.

"Sorry, sorry, that was extremely inappropiate of me. You just look really good, I can't help it. And now I sound like a creep. So I get it if you want to send me away. This is not the way a gentleman should behave."

Blaine laughed softly as he bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind, it's kind of flattering actually. I haven't heard I look good in ages, except from my brother and sister-in-law, so that doesn't really count. They just have to say that because they're family."

"Well, I'm not and I think it's shocking that not all gay guys in New York City have fallen at your feet at this point," Kurt said with determination in his voice and offered Blaine his hand, who happily took it.

Together, they moved out of the library. Kurt seemed to know where they were going, because after a friendly pull, they turned left after exiting the buidling. Blaine was extremely curious where they would go, because Kurt hadn't said a thing about the plan for tonight.

"I'm really glad you said yes, Blaine. I was a bit scared I came on too strong." Kurt looked sincerely worried and Blaine laughed softly, shaking his head.

"I was the one who stared at you through the window of your workplace to see if you were there. If that isn't borderline stalker, I don't know what is."

"I'm glad you did though. I got another confirmation you are very pretty and I needed that. I was sure I made you up in my head." Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hand and the butterflies in Blaine's stomach started fluttering even more than they already did.

"Do you get a lot of guys with these smooth words?" Blaine asked jokingly, but frowned slightly when Kurt suddenly stopped walking and moving them to the side of the sidewalk, earning his full attention with a soft touch on the shoulder.

"Look, Blaine, I'm not a guy who dates a lot. To be true, I've only dated one other person in New York ever since I moved here three years ago. I got a lot of offers though. In the fashion world there are a lot of gay guys, but I wasn't really interested in them. I had one conversation with you and a few encounters and I reacted on you very strongly. That says something, so I wanna give you the best first date you've ever gotten."

"I'm really glad to hear that," Blaine breathed out, his heart in his throat. "Let's make this a date to remember, then!"

Kurt looked happy and they continued their way through Manhattan. Blaine had been in the city for two years now and it still amazed him, every single day. He looked around with big eyes, while he had his hand rested in Kurt's comfortably.

"So, tell me about yourself, Blaine, I'm dying to know everything there is to know about Blaine Anderson, uncle to the cutest kid in New York City." Kurt stared at Blaine with sincere, bright eyes, which made Blaine swallow and smile back brightly. There was just something about Kurt that made him happy. It was exactly what he was looking for in a guy.

"Um, well, I'm Blaine Anderson. I was born and raised in Westerville, Ohio, but I've been living in New York for two years now. Ever since my brother moved here just a few months ago, my parents are living here aswell, so I have my whole family close. I am a family person. I'm very tight with both my parents and my brother, Cooper and my sister in law, Runa. Also Runa's sister Linnea is a close friend or mine. She's also studying English and American Literature, just like me, so I run into her a lot at school, but we also meet outside of school."

Blaine paused for a second to look at Kurt, who was staring in front of him, watching the sidewalk, but there was a very concentrated look on his face, like he didn't want to miss anything Blaine said. That made Blaine happy. Nowadays, there were many people only pretending to listen, while their minds were off somewhere else.

"Um, so… I don't have many friends outside of Linnea and my roommate, Leah, but I don't mind much. I consider my family friends too and I was pretty popular in high school. I had a busy life with studying and maintaining lots of friendships and it tends to get tiring at some point. I just want to study and spend time with the people I love, that's enough for me."

Blaine stopped talking when his monologue started getting deep, but Kurt still looked like he wanted to know more. He squeezed Kurt's hand and he received a squeeze in return, the sparkles in his date's eyes never gone from his gorgeous eyes.

"It sounds like you have a wonderful life, Blaine," Kurt said breathlessly and he stopped on the side of the sidewalk abruptly again, but now they were standing in front of a cozy, tiny looking restaurant. "I want to know so much more, but now we need to take a break to find our table in this lovely restaurant I have reservations for. I hope it's up to your taste."

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly, his throat suddenly tightening, "It looks absolutely amazing. And don't forget I want to know everything about you aswell, so it's good you have reservations, because I don't think I wanna split from you anytime soon."

"I'm glad to hear that," Kurt said with a faint blush on his cheeks. He opened the door and gestured for Blaine to get inside first. The chestnut-haired boy followed soon after and gave his name to the lady in the front.

The waitress brought them to a nice, small table in the corner of the restaurant. The other tables were all occupied, so there was a nice buzz of people talking, glasses clinking and cutlery scratching over plates around them. Blaine instantly loved the energy.

"So," Kurt began after they sat down and had their menus in front of them. "I want you to just take anything you like from the menu. It's on me."

"Oh, no-" Blaine began, but got silenced by Kurt's finger on his lips. His heartbeat sped up as he saw Kurt shake his head.

"Don't even think about fighting me about this. I asked you out on a date and I want this. Please?"

Blaine knew he could never win if Kurt would look at him like that, so he surrendered with his hands held up in front of him. "Okay. Thanks, Kurt."

"You're very much welcome, Blaine. It's my pleasure," Kurt said and stared at the menu, indicating a small break in their conversation. Blaine didn't mind the silence, he didn't think it was awkward or anything, and stared at his own menu.

"I don't know about you," Kurt said after a full two minutes of silence, "but the flammkuchen, pardon my terrible German, do sound amazing."

"I had my eyes on those aswell. The one with goat's cheese sounds terrific," Blaine answered, staring at Kurt's sparkling eyes again. He just couldn't get enough of them.

"Great minds think alike," Kurt added with a smirk and made Blaine's heart make a few salto's in his chest, while he closed his menu and sipped his glass of ice water.

"Let me hear more about Blaine Anderson," Kurt started, but this time it was Blaine's turn to place his finger against Kurt's lips. He saw his gorgeous date's throat bob and his eyes followed the movement. There was so much tension between the two of them and he absolutely loved every second of it.

"No, first tell me something about the gorgeous Kurt Hummel. I still don't know anything but your name and job."

"Um, okay," Kurt said slightly awkward, probably still a bit dazed by Blaine's movement earlier. "I'm Kurt Hummel. I've been born and raised in Lima, Ohio. That's only an hour and a half from Westerville, actually. My father has his own car repair shop and I've been raised mostly by him. My mother died when I was 8…" Kurt trailed off, staring into the distance.

Blaine didn't hesitate and placed his own hand over Kurt's, squeezing lightly. "I'm so sorry to hear that. I'm sure your mother is proud of the man you've become."

"How do you know I'm not some creepy guy?" Kurt joked and added a wink, but then squeezed back. "No, I'm joking. I think she is. My father often says how much I look like her. That's a relief, because I look nothing like my father."

"If you want, you can tell me about her some more some other time, if you want to." Blaine's ears turned red, because he had just confessed to Kurt he wanted to see him more.

"We've been on this date for half an hour and you already think about the next one?" Kurt said teasing, but took pity on Blaine when he saw his panicked face. "No worry, so far this has been great. I like talking to you. It feels natural."

"I feel exactly the same way. Now, tell me some more about you, please?" Blaine added what he hoped were his puppy eyes. It seemed to help though, because Kurt sighed defeatedly and held up his hands in the same manner as Blaine had just moments earlier.

"Well, as I already said, my father mostly raised me on my own. The last two years of high school Carole and Finn came in the picture. Carole is my father's second wife and Finn is her son and was in Glee club with me. Um… Finn passed away after my first year in New York, so that's been only two years. It has been hard… My best friend, Rachel, was Finn's on and off girlfriend. She always believed she would end up with him. Especially the first six months after his death had been extremely hard. I live together with her and above my own grieve, I had to take care of her."

Blaine held Kurt's hand again, not intending to let go this time. "You're incredibly strong, Kurt. It's not easy losing both your mother and your step brother."

Kurt shot him a watery smile. "Thanks, Blaine. I'm not here to have your pity, though. I feel great on most days. Death is just something in life we have to accept."

"That doesn't mean you can't be sad sometimes." With a squeeze Blaine tried to reach Kurt's heart. He believed Kurt's heart needed some loving and Blaine hoped he was the one who could give that.

He hadn't known Kurt for that long, but he already knew he wanted to share a lot with this guy. He was smart, funny, gorgeous, flirty and not afraid of the world. It was exactly what Blaine needed, who was pretty happy with his life, but he was a bit stuck. He needed to get out into the world and he sensed Kurt could help him with that.

In return, Blaine could help Kurt with accepting his feelings a bit more. He felt like Kurt had spent all his life taking care of others, that his own feelings got pushed to the end of the line.

At that exact moment, Kurt's sparkly eyes bore into his. Blaine was suddenly taken aback by the emotions in said eyes. It was beautiful. Kurt was beautiful. And Blaine blurted out just that.

"Thanks, Blaine," Kurt answered with a blush and squeezed his hand, who were still intertwined on the table.

They both ordered the flammkuchen with goat's cheese and a glass of iced tea, after Kurt assured Blaine he wouldn't drink alcohol if Blaine couldn't because he hadn't reached the legal age yet. Blaine said he wouldn't mind, but Kurt insisted he wouldn't.

"Can I be blunt?" Blaine started after yet another comfortable silence of a few minutes.

"Ofcourse," Kurt immediately answered, a curious glance in his eyes.

"I feel really comfortable with you. Even though I don't know much about you, I feel like I can slowly get to know you and be extremely happy. I hope I haven't scared you off in any way."

Kurt left out a breathy laugh. "No, you haven't. I feel exactly the same way. And I want to get to know you aswell. And I want you to get to know me. So you can ask me anything you want to know. No secrets."

Blaine got a teasing twinkle in his eyes and smiled brightly. "Anything? That sounds dangerous, mister Hummel."

"Oh, please," Kurt laughed. "Don't call me mister Hummel. It makes me feel old and like my father. He is the mister Hummel in the family."

Blaine laughed aswell, already having formed a picture of Kurt's father in his mind. "I will call you however I wanna call you, Kurt." He rolled the 'r', so he had his tongue sliding over his lips for a split second.

He saw Kurt following the movement with hungry eyes and Blaine decided to tease him some more. He grabbed his fork, which held a piece of the flammkuchen. He slowly brought it to his mouth, opening his lips in a sensual way. He wrapped his lips around the fork and left out the tiniest moan. He saw Kurt squirm in his chair and he knew he had him wrapped around his finger.

"Oh, Blaine, you tease. Two can play that game."

And suddenly Blaine felt a foot running over his bare ankle. Damn him for always wanting to wear shorter pants where his ankles were exposed. Now it was used against him. Damn Kurt Hummel for screwing up his perfectly clean thoughts.

"Um, you said I could ask you anything?" Blaine squeaked. He realized Kurt took pity on him when he didn't feel Kurt's foot anymore. He didn't know if he should be relieved or sad. It was the most action he had had in a year. It felt damn good to have that kind of attention from a beautiful guy.

"Ask away, dear Blaine," Kurt said teasingly, although he kept his foot with him now. Blaine released a deep breath he didn't know he was holding and quickly took another bite of his delicious food, just so he had something to do while he was gathering his thoughts.

"When did you realize you were gay?" Blaine asked bluntly. He had met his fair share of gay guys at Dalton Academy and some at uni here in New York. But most of the guys at Dalton were in luck. They never had to face public school, because their parents were usually rich and they had always been at a private school, ever since they entered kinder garten.

Some gay guys in uni had told Blaine some terrible stories, very similar to Blaine's story. He had been at public school since his sophomore year, until he decided to come out. Just a few days later, he had been beaten by the biggest group of school bullies. He had to recover in hospital for several days and when he got back home, his parents showed him the transfer papers to Dalton Academy.

Kurt shook him out of his thoughts with his answer. "My father said he knew it since I was three. All I wanted for my birthday was a nice tea set, complete with blue flowers on white porcelain. I've probably known since I was eleven or twelve, ever since I browsed through a magazine in the store about fashion. I liked it and a few days later I read an article about being gay and suddenly it clicked."

"How did the people at school react?" Blaine decided to just ask. He didn't want there to be any secrets between them and Kurt did say he could ask him anything.

"Not good…" Kurt worried his lip in between his teeth, suddenly looking sad. "There was one person, David Karofsky, who decided I was his personal target. Turns out he was a closeted gay and he was jealous of me for being out loud and proud. He even stole my first kiss by force kissing me in the smelly locker room."

Blaine winced in his chair, suddenly seeing flashbacks of the guys in his school hanging over him, kicking him in the stomach and snapping his fingers, trying to break them all.

"Blaine, I'm okay. I even forgave the poor bastard. We had a pretty good conversation after he tried to commit suicide in his senior year at another school. Other than some light beatings and the force kiss, I luckily survived high school without any damage." Kurt reassured Blaine, but the damage was already done.

Blaine was frowning and shaking slightly in his chair. "But still, no one has to go through that."

"I agree, Blaine, but until all people accept us, it will be like that, unfortunately." Kurt pressed a tiny kiss on Blaine's hand, who immediately started calming down because of it. His heart wasn't calming down though. It was beating like crazy, but Blaine didn't mind in the slightest. He had felt Kurt's lips on his hands and it had been wonderful.

"It's quite heavy talk for a first date," Kurt joked and raised an eyebrow at Blaine, who shrugged and looked back at Kurt.

"I don't mind, honestly. I rather want to know these things about you than find about them later. If you decide you don't like something you hear, you can still run. After a few dates, I will be too attatched and you won't be able to get away from my grasp…" Blaine laughed and winked to Kurt playfully.

They continued talking about all sorts of stuff for the rest of the evening. Blaine found out Kurt was in the New Directions. He had been in the Warblers aswell, but their Glee clubs never competed in the same competitions.

Blaine showed Kurt pictures of Lars on his phone. How he was in the subway with Cooper and Runa, looking at the camera brightly, sitting happily in one of the uncomfortable, plastic chairs. It was a cute picture and that was why Blaine had it as his background picture.

Kurt told Blaine the story of Mercedes wrecking his car after she found out they weren't dating, even though she thought they were. Kurt had laughed it off, even if it had sounded serious, wrecking a car like that. He told Blaine he had forgiven Mercedes and they had been friends all through high school, before losing touch because she had moved to the other side of the country.

Blaine told Kurt about his time at Dalton, with the group of friends he had and how he had found it tiring to maintain a relationship with all of them. It had often felt like an obligation, rather than something he wanted, and that was why he had lost touch with them after he had gratuated Dalton.

Kurt showed Blaine some fashion designs and articles he was working on at his internship at Vogue. He had been there for the last year, after he had tried drama classes. It had been too much drama and too much competition and Kurt had called it quits before he would get depressed of it all.

Blaine complimented Kurt on his decision to quit the entertainment world, but warned Kurt the fashion world could get ugly aswell.

Kurt reassured Blaine he wasn't in it that deep and he would watch out for the work pressure. He had to promise Blaine with another kiss on the hand (Blaine hadn't done that on purpose, why would you even think that?).

The evening turned into night when the kind waitress let them know it was nearly closing time. They both finished their nearly empty glasses of iced tea and Kurt went down to the counter to pay for the great dinner.

Five minutes later they were standing outside and Blaine looked at his watch worriedly. Kurt probably lived in Brooklyn and he had to catch the subway and Blaine wasn't happy about Kurt spending half an hour in a train full of potential drunks and addicts.

"Hey, I see you worrying. Don't worry about me. I often ride the subway after midnight."

"Are you a mind reader?" Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt in a hug when they reached the subway station. "Still, send me a text as soon as you are home."

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt nodded into Blaine's shoulder and pressed another kiss in his neck, which caused Blaine to shiver.

"Thanks for a lovely date," Blaine managed to get out and released Kurt before he would embarrass himself even further. He looked down the stairs of the subway station and Kurt got the hint.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving. You're worried and I get that. I want to thank you aswell for a lovely date. It was terrific," and Kurt waved as he walked down the stairs to catch the train.

Blaine walked home with a skip in his step. It was many blocks back to his apartment, but he didn't mind the half an hour during walk. The fresh air made his hot face cool down instantly. He needed it, because the whole evening his face had been red from all the blushing.

The date had been wonderful, amazing, terrific and all the other positive words Blaine could think about. He hoped Kurt was thinking about him just as much.

_Thinking about you. I'm home safe and sound. Rachel is still awake so I'll have a nightcap with her and then go to sleep. Let's do another date soon. I had a blast. X Kurt._

Blaine received the text just as he walked through the door of his shared apartment. He hung his keys on one of the hooks of the coat rack and he moved through the apartment quietly, since he heard no sound coming from Leah's room, which meant she was either asleep or still out. But in case she was sleeping, Blaine didn't want to wake her.

When he was in his room, done with his nightly routine, he slipped into his bed and read Kurt's text over and over again. Especially those three words at the beginning… 'thinking about you.'

Blaine grinned and he plugged his almost dead phone into the charger. He would text the guy who he was seriously crushing on tomorrow. First he needed a good night's sleep.

That good night's sleep was filled with dreams of Kurt, though. Not that Blaine was annoyed about it. Not in the slightest…


End file.
